The Road Trip
by Red On My Ledger
Summary: A road trip across America, sounds fun right?
1. The Idea

Note: I do not own Get Backers, although I wish I did. Wishes don't always come true though, sadly. If they did I would be a millionaire who could eat candy all day and owned Get Backers. Please R&R, it motivates me! =]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're crazy."

"No, I'm serious! This could be really fun!"

Jackal sighed, "Kagami, I don't know…"

"Oh come on! A road trip around America! It's perfect! Hang on I have another call."

Kagami put Jackal on hold as he answered the phone for Pizza Hut. This didn't work though because Jackal heard the entire conversation between the Pizza Hut worker and Kagami about how the worker didn't know how to tell if there was extra cheese or not. The whole thing was so Seinfeld-esque, but Jackal said nothing to his friend when the other conversation ended.

"Sorry 'bout that.. So you in?"

"Fine."

"Awesome! We'll take off tomorrow! Oh and we're taking your car!"

"..Wait what?"

The other line went dead and Jackal was left sitting in the living room of his apartment imagining the two of them taking a road trip around America in a beaten down 1967 Chevy Impala he had inherited from his uncle. He imagined them getting stranded in the middle of the Mojave Desert and getting attacked by heat-stricken antelope squirrels and mauled by coyotes. The more and more the killer thought about the cons to the situation, the more and more he noticed that this would be fun. Very, very fun.

"We're totally hitting Vegas." He said to himself as he layed back on his couch and turned on the TV.


	2. That's How I Roll

"What's up homes!!!!" Yelled an overly joyous Kagami as he walked into Jackal's apartment carrying a couple of bags that were full of clothes and, of course, hair products. He was wearing skater-boy shorts, a green tee-shirt that said "That's what she said!" on it in bright yellow letters, and purple sunglasses that looked like blinds to a window. He had a goofy smile on his face and was absolutely beside himself with excitement.

"Wow, did you happen to go to Starbucks this morning or something?" Jackal replied as he picked up the couple bags that he was taking with him and disappeared down the hallway. He was wearing dark jeans, a red tee-shirt that had a happy face on it, and a fedora. He functioned as if he didn't sleep the night before but was still enthusiastic. Kagami ran down the hall after his friend to walk next to him.

The two reached the garage of the apartment building complex, hopped into Jackal's wrecked vehicle and threw their bags in the bags seat.

"You pumped!?"

"I'm pumped."

"You pumped!?"

Jackal looked at him from the drivers seat and sarcastically replied, "Oh yeah!"

Kagami didn't notice the sarcasm and seemed content that he and his friend were both excited about their future adventure.

"We need to get gas.."

"Oh good, we can pick up snacks at the gas station then! Yes!!"

"You know, sometimes I wonder secretly to myself why I hang out with you--"

"It's 'cuz I'm sexy."

Jackal just blinked in awe at what his buddy had just said, "That must be it." And pulled out of the garage.

The two drove down about ten blocks and got to the gas station. Kagami went into the market as Jackal put gas into his car.

"Will this be all for you sir?" Asked the cashier in the market. He was young, about 18, and his face was covered in zits. His voice had a boring flare to it and a blind man could see that the guy hated his job with a fiery passion.

Kagami did a once over of the junk food he had picked out on the table, he then, without looking, reached for a bag of chips that were to his left and set them on the table.

"Do you even know what you just picked out?"

"Yea."

"Salsa Verde Doritos." Said the teen as he read the chip bag.

A look of sickness passes across the blonde's bewitchingly handsome face, but was gone in a second. He reclaimed his composer, cleared his throat, and replied "That's how I roll."

"Suit yourself." And he rung up all the items.

Outside Jackal was placing the gas pump back where it went and got into his car. Kagami pranced back towards the car, swinging the bag of food, and got in as well. Jackal grabbed the bag of snacks from Kagami and pulled out some items.

"Yay, a Twinkie."

"See I remembered to get you one!"

"Yea, after you promised two years ago." He put the Twinkie back into the bag and pulled out the bag of chips.

"Salsa Verde?"

"Oh yeah."

"….Ew.." He threw the bag of goodies onto Kagami's lap and started his car.

"Hey!"

The two looked to their left and saw Hevn walking towards the car. She was wearing a revealing pink tank top, a black mini skirt, and thigh-high boots. They both changed their expressions from puzzled to Zoolander's Magnum. Hevn snickered at them and shook her head as she appeared at the drivers side of the car.

"Where are you guys going?"

"On a road trip across America!" Kagami replied while his eyes glistened with enthusiasm. Jackal gave him a look that read 'You are making us look so stupid right now' and shook his head.

"Count me in," She said as she hopped into the backseat of the car. Jackal turned around towards her and his face showed that he was honesty confused on why she was in the back seat of his penniless car, she noticed and told him "My stupid boyfriend broke up with me last night for some slut who doesn't have any original thoughts of her own." He mouthed an "Ohh" as he turned back around in his seat. He then put the car in drive and took off down the highway.

"Where are we going first?"

Kagami turned around to answer but before he could Jackal responded brightly "Vegas!"

"We are?" Kagami asked as he turned towards the driver.

"Fun!" Said Hevn as she sunk into her seat and put her arms behind her head, "This is going to be awesome.."


	3. Antelope Squirrels, Coyotes and Vultures

"We've been driving for _hours_! How much longer?" Complained Hevn in the backseat as the three of them drove down a dirt road in the middle of the desert. Kagami was now driving and pulled out a map that he had found hidden in a pile of junk in the car. He rustled with it and tried his best to read it. Jackal looked over at him, grabbed the map, flipped it over, and handed it back.

"Oh it was upside down...haha." Kagami said when he looked at the map right side up. Hevn just shook her head.

"I think we took a wrong turn…"

"Oh really? Way to go Sherlock."

"I have to pee!!"

The two men turned around in the car to face Hevn, she just looked at them with the demeanor that said "You better get us out of the desert immediately or else I'm going to beat you with that rock over there." The two turned back around in their seats and looked at the map. It was then, at that moment, that Jackal actually noticed where they were.

Stranded. In the middle of the Mojave Desert.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

"What?!" Kagami jumped in his seat thinking that his friend had spotted a spider or something else scary and disgusting.

"AN ANTELOPE SQUIRREL!"

Kagami relaxed again now that he knew he wasn't going to have to deal with a creepy crawler. Hevn looked out the window to the innocent looking rodent that Jackal was pointing at. "Do you have some sort of fetish for the thing?"

He seemed offended at her question, "No! I just don't want to get mauled!"

"You think that thing's gonna maul you!? That's ridiculous!"

"Those things could have heat stroke and see us as food and then bite us and infect us with sickness and diseases!!" He looked back out of the window and whispered in a loud voice at the squirrel, "**I am **_**not**_** food!!**"

"Oh _I _see! I should have turned next to that cactus that had the vulture sitting on it! I'll just go back and turn there and we'll be back on our way again in no time!" Kagami threw the map back at Hevn, applauded himself, started the car and drove off.

Jackal was in hysterics when the passed by a random coyote.


	4. NERD!

"**I'm going to die. I am seriously just going to fall over..and die. How can there not be any service in Vegas!!??!?!? HOW?!" Kagami said as he ran around their hotel room. Jackal, who was reading 'The Shining', and Hevn, who was giving herself a manicure, just sat in the two armchairs in the corner. **

"**I would prefer it if you **_**wouldn't**_** crawl across me in your attempt to gain four bars." Jackal said while shooing his friend away from him.**

"**Ok guys! How are we gonna do this? One room, two beds."**

"**Way to make it awkward--"**

"**Shush it blondie! This is serious business. What would be awkward would be if I woke up in bed with one of you two."**

"…**Yea that would be a bit strange." Jackal said as he sat his book down on the coffee table in front of him, Kagami nodded in agreement and sat down on the couch. "So how do we want to do this?"**

"**I already asked that!!"**

"**Doesn't matter. I'm waiting for Kagami to answer because I don't want to make the decision and if you had it your way we would have three rooms and quite honestly my credit card can't afford that much **_**plus**_ future hotel costs." The killer turned towards Kagami and stared a whole through the man, Hevn turned towards Kagami and did the same. Kagami, currently acting like the cornered mouse he was, started hyperventilating.

"Dude. Calm down. Oh my God, it's not like a life or death situation."

"YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME IF I SAY THE WRONG ANSWER!!"

"It's not a hard decision--"

"Fine!! Hevn gets her own bed and I'll share with Jackal. There. It's settled. Now please stop staring at me!!!"

Hevn gave a quick glance over at Jackal just fast enough to catch his eye and smiled, he returned the smile and turned back towards Kagami, "Psh, I bet you like the sleeping arrangements. I just hope you don't get all pervy on me in the middle of the night..""Because that would be total 'eww factor'." Hevn picked up the rest of the dark haired man's sentence, "And I really don't want to wake up to the sound of someone getting cut to death."

"Wha-what's that supposed to mean..?" Said a genuinely confused Kagami.

"Just remember, I'm straight." And with that Jackal got up and walked to the hotel room door. "Come on guys, we're in Vegas! Let's go out! See a show!" The other two got up and walked out the door behind Jackal.

"That is what we came here to do…" Hevn said as she checked her pocket for the door key."OMG." Kagami was unable to move and he turned a violet color.

"What?!" Hevn said spinning around to face her friend.

"Did you just say 'omg'?" Jackal said in disbelief as he stared at the man.

"I'm going to miss Harry Potter."

Hevn pointed at Kagami and shouted "NERD! Even though I have an undying need to see it too!"

Jackal just stood there amazed at Hevn for a second before replying, "Well let's just go see that then…."

And with that the three walked out of their room, making sure that they had stuff to pay for things with, and walked down the narrow hall of the Luxor.


End file.
